One At a Time
by Yaya Girl
Summary: The ancient Greek gods are well known-but did you know that they aren't myth? In One At a Time, they have run loose throughout the world and are being tracked down. No, not to make friends, but to steal their power. Will this lead to glory or chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**One At a Time**

Chapter 1

**Bribio****: Hi everybody, it's me! (This is my first story. Please review to tell me what I need to do better!) I will upload chapter after chapter, so check back every few days. Oh, and I don't own Greek mythology. The ancient Greeks do! Kind of! Nor do I own anything else that might be licensed in this story. **

A fuzzy voice came in through the speakers in the walls within the top-secret lab.

"Who should our first target be?" It asked.

A young girl named Jackie immediately replied, "Hestia, obviously. She's probably the weakest one. If we tell her to surrender because we could use her powers in a better way than she ever could, she'd let us. That's all Dionysus had to do to get her throne on Olympus."

"So she'll just…..go along with us?" the fuzzy voice asked.

"We're hoping," Jackie said. "Oh, gotta run. The school bell rings in about five minutes," she quickly added. The connection was lost and Jackie energetically jumped up from her chair. Sam and Oliver, her two companions, ran up to her.

"We need the gear," Sam mumbled. Jackie nodded and strapped a watch-like gadget on each of their wrists. They were actually tracking devices, used to locate the ancient Greek gods from whom they would steal the powerful magic they contained from.

"Squad 27 has already attached a signal to Hestia, so if she's nearby you will be able to find her. Rumor has it that today she will pass through corridor 3 at school," Jackie said.

"That's why you called a meeting today," Oliver said.

"Way to state the obvious, Oliver," Sam said.

"What if we miss class, just tracking some _spirit_ ? Oliver asked in a worried tone.

"Oliver-must I explain our mission again? We _track_ the gods and goddesses, we _smash _ the gods and goddesses, and we get the powerful magic _from_ the gods and goddesses," Jackie repeated for the hundredth time.

"And if they smash us _first _?"

"Then you won't have anything to worry about, will you?" Jackie sweetly replied with a grin. She charged to the wall, pressed a hidden button, and crawled through the opening which revealed itself after the touch of the button. Sam and Oliver followed.

The first hour was completely normal, with no sightings and much less signals of magic. Sam eventually reported brief signals, but said that he never got close. Oliver reported the same thing in another hour. Then Jackie suddenly got a sharp signal reporting that Hestia was within tracking range.

"Sam! Over here," Jackie whispered as she hid behind a bench. Sam joined her just in time, before the hall monitor spotted them.

"What was that about?" Sam whispered.

"I need your help," Jackie whispered. "Hestia is close, I know it."

"Indeed I am," a soothing female voice said from behind them.

As soon as the sound reached their ears, both of them whipped around. In a single second, a blinding flash of light went off. Sam and Jackie shielded their eyes and turned back around. When they agreed it was safe, the pair turned around and realized Hestia was gone.

Jackie looked over at Sam, who was shaking his head and muttering under his breath. In fact, he looked mad about letting the goddess escape.

"Sam, it's no big deal. Come on-maybe she's still here. If not, we'll get her next time. We'll be ready."

Sam still looked furious. "Do you realize what just happened?"

"Um…..Hestia got away?" Jackie asked.

"No, you idiot! We blew our cover! She knows what we look like, and that we are trying to find her. "

Jackie's face grew pale, and all of a sudden she grabbed Sam's arm and they ran to the lab. When they got there, Oliver was already waiting for her.

"Jackie, I'm so sorry! I let her get away!"

"Us too…" Sam said.

"No….."Jackie whispered. "She knows what all of us look like!"

***On Mount Olympus***

"Hestia!" a booming voice rang throughout the golden chamber.

"Zeus," a quiet female voice replied. A beautiful, glowing woman bowed down in admiration to the great god Zeus.

"Did you get it?" he asked. The woman nodded, and put a small wooden box in Zeus's large hand. He opened the box and three small glowing orbs came out. They each stretched out and formed the shape of a head. The first one showed Jackie, a girl with long, shiny black hair draped across her shoulders. Her piercing green eyes shone even though the glowing mass was only an illusion.

The next one to take shape was Oliver, who was tan with dark eyes. Lastly was Sam's, which showed him as a tall boy with pale skin and messy brown hair.

"We now know who we must look out for," Zeus said, addressing the other gods and goddesses who were sitting before him. "Avoid them, or capture them, which is even better. "

"Zeus, I..I…." Hestia stammered. "I think I need some, you know.."

Zeus laughed. "Protection, Hestia? Well, you're on your own in that matter."

Ares confidently told the others," I intend to search for them."

"You will not kill them , Ares. If anybody is able to capture them, they are to be brought to me," Zeus said.

"Unharmed?" Ares, the war god, asked with a grin.

Zeus sighed at the thought and without an answer dismissed the meeting.

***Back at the lab***

"I know that they will come to find us now, since they can easily identify us," Sam groaned.

"Wonderful," Jackie groaned back.

Oliver screamed and ran behind the computer chair. Sam and Jackie turned around to see a glowing red figure, who seemed to be attacking Oliver.

"Oliver, run!" Jackie yelled at the top of her lungs. Oliver was really stupid, but he was still her friend. She could not bear to see him torn to shreds by…, "Ares! Stop!" Jackie cried.

"Never! Ha, you think I'm the enemy, but you are."

Suddenly, Oliver cried out in pain. Jackie noticed a cut on his leg.

"Oliver!" Sam yelled. He tossed him a discus, which is basically a Frisbee. This one was especially made for attacking, because of the sharp metal edge. Oliver had perfect aim, but Ares being the war god easily blocked Oliver's superior throw. Ares chuckled and tossed it back.

Jackie, in a desperate attempt to save Oliver, looked around for something to throw. She grabbed her nail file and threw it at Ares. It hit his neck, but obviously did no damage. But it did catch his attention, just long enough for him to turn around, as well as long enough for Oliver to throw his discus again.

"Yes!" Oliver victoriously yelled. Ares cried out when the discus hit him. Oliver had scored a deadly hit, but Ares, being immortal, couldn't die.

"I'll be back! " Ares whispered as he began to turn to dust. "You haven't seen the last of me!"

Sam looked even paler than usual, and Oliver was completely out of breath. Jackie mumbled, "Nice hit," and sat down. She ripped up a spare Greek robe and covered Oliver's cut leg with the silky strips.

"They're after us," Oliver concluded.

"Yes, I know _that_," Jackie said.

Sam let out a small laugh to break the bad mood. "Luckily, Oliver knows how to play Frizbee."

The others smiled, but were still upset.

"We won this time, but who knows what's in store for us?" Jackie asked. "We could just have easily been dead rather than alive."

Oliver shuddered at the thought, but agreed, as did Sam.

***On Mount Olympus***

"Look, everyone," Zeus said to the assembly of gods and goddesses in front of him. "Ares is reforming. He was a fool, and he lost to three children. They are not just weaklings. They can put up a good fight."

"Those…little….." Ares started.

Zeus laughed, and said, "You lost to the weakest one, that Oliver fellow."

"That girl...it's her fault."

Zeus chuckled.

Hestia began giggling, but was silenced by Ares.

"You think you can laugh, do you?" Ares screamed. "You just teleported back to Olympus!"

The gods continued arguing, though Hestia remained silent until the end.

"Athena should go," she said.

"I beg your pardon?" Athena, the goddess of battle strategy and wisdom asked.

"You would be perfect for capturing them. Your powers, I mean…they're perfect for the job." Hestia said.

"Very well…I will try."

**Bribio****: Ok, ok. I know—too short. I wanted to have lots of short chapters. It's just easier for a few reasons. Anyway, please review so I know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bribio:****Hey people, thanks for continuing to read my story! Sorry it took so long to update, but I have been really busy. Let me know what you think in the reviews, please! **

**Ashiko: **** Um, hello? You're supposed to introduce me, remember? **

**Bribio:**** Right, this is my sister Ashiko. She's weird and obnoxious. **

**Ashiko:**** Hey! **

**Bribio:**** Just to the disclaimer! **

**Ashiko:**** Yeah, whatever. My sugar-high sister doesn't own Greek mythology, or anything else that is already licensed. **

**Bribio: ****No fair! I am not sugar-high! **

**Ashiko:**** Get on with the story already! **

"All of us are in grave danger," Jackie said to herself. "But who will they send after us now?"

"Ares won't easily forget what we did to him," Sam said. "He could."

"I don't think so. He knows that we're not just weaklings," Jackie concluded. "Oliver, who do you think is...?" Jackie yelled, "Oliver!" She knelt to the ground where Oliver had been sitting. There, where Oliver was not even a minute ago, lay a small picture, an owl.

"Who is the god of birds?" Joked Sam.

"I thought only Oliver told lame jokes," Jackie glared at him. "Our friend is missing, probably captured, and you're standing there having a good old time."

"Jackie," Sam said. "You know I'm just as concerned for Oliver as you are. It was just a joke."

"Really then-," Jackie began. A thick, smelly curtain of smoke separated the two of them. Jackie called out, "Sam! Sam! Sam…" she weakly cried out until she lost consciousness.

***Three hours later***

"Sam?" Jackie weakly called out as she slowly regained consciousness. "Sam?" She bolted upright and screamed out his name again, and found herself in a white room, with a glowing woman bandaging her arm.

Jackie yanked her injured arm away. "Get away from me," she snarled at the woman.

The glowing woman at first just glared at her, then spoke. "I am the goddess Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

"Wisdom…an owl…it all makes sense now! An owl is sometimes used to represent wisdom, which you are the goddess of! You… you… where's Oliver?" Jackie demanded.

"You shouldn't worry about him, he is with another god, and is being well looked after compared to another fellow."

"You don't happen to mean Sam, do you?" Jackie asked with a horrified expression on her face. Athena sighed, but nodded.

"Where is he?" Jackie asked, trying not to let Athena detect the concern in her voice.

"With…a god," Athena answered. She quickly busied herself in tending to Jackie's arm.

"What god?" Jackie yelled, now outraged.

"You didn't seem so concerned about Oliver."

Jackie, with an angry face, asked, "Tell me both of their locations."

"Is the god they are with good enough?"

"Fine."

"Fall asleep, and I will show you."

Jackie hesitantly looked over at the goddess to see if she was serious, and Athena nodded. She reluctantly pulled the thick blankets over her body and fell asleep.

***In Jackie's dreams***

"Hephaestus, when can we have a break? I'm exhausted," Oliver said. Jackie (through her dream, obviously) saw Oliver, with dirt and ash covering his face. He was working for Hephaestus, apparently. He was the Greek god of fire and metal works, which would explain why Oliver was hammering at a hot piece of metal.

"Finish a few more, kid, then go get yerself all cleaned up. Poseidon ain't gonna want a dirty little kid like you swimming in his palace. And be fast with it, mind you, Poseidon ain't one likely to be kept waitin'." Hephaestus said. "Then you an' me will go get some gyros (ok..I know that sounds really weird but my dad told me to incorporate gyros) in honor of all our hard work."

To Jackie's surprise, Oliver smiled. "Great! Let me finish the last trident." Jackie realized that that was what they were doing. _"He seems fine," _Jackie thought. _"But what about Sam?" _

Suddenly, the scene of Oliver and Hephaestus working in the forges swirled away and was replaced by a filthy, red and black room with bones thrown around the room. Jackie looked about, and finally spotted Sam.

"Let go, Hades!" Sam yelled. Hades, as you may already know, is the Greek god of the underworld.

Hades let go, and Sam was flung forward. Once he recovered, he sat up and found Hades hovering near him.

"Sam, Sam, Sam," he chuckled.

"What, what, what?" Sam said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Hades yelled. Flames sprouted from his hands, and he pointed at Sam. The great waves of fire came surging at him. He cried out in pain, but before Jackie could see what damage had been done, she awoke from her dreams.

***She's awake now!***

"Aaauuggghhh!" Jackie cried. Her body snapped upright into a sitting position, and she glanced over at the goddess who was sitting next to her. Athena looked startled, but kept still. "You gave him to _Hades?_ Of all the gods and goddesses you could've chosen, you chose him?"

Athena weakly smiled. "He offered me a great deal of drachmas," she answered. Drachmas are basically ancient Greek currency. "He was of no use to me."

"I will go get him, you'll see!"

**Bribio****: Hi, sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to tell you that this is where I am going to start P.o.v. 's. These Point Of Views will follow the characters because they are in different places, but will not be written in first person. **

**Ashiko:**** Yeah, sorry Bribio interrupted you! **

**Bribio:**** Well, in a way, I'm not interrupting, because this is the end of chapter two.**

**Ashiko:**** Whatever. Please review! Good and bad reviews accepted!**

**Bribio: ****Duh, Ashiko. Whatever. Go review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bribio: ****Hi, it's Bribio! I'm back with chapter three of One At a Time! I'm sorry it took awhile to update, but I wanted to have another story going, so I was beginning that one the past few days. Ok, Ashiko? You're line. **

**Ashiko:**** Right. My sister doesn't own Greek mythology, or anything else that is licensed in her story. **

**Bribio: ****On with the story!**

Jackie

Jackie hopped up and attempted an escape from Athena's hospital chamber. She bolted to the window and pressed a hidden button on her…watch? She looked to her wrist and found it missing.

Athena glided over to Jackie's side. "Jackie, dear, I can't have you leaving, now can I? I was forced to remove your gadget-wristband and keep it hidden."

"I need it!" Jackie wailed. "Not for me, but Oliver! And…Sam…"

"Ah, but to use it for them you would need it, am I correct?"

Jackie felt hot tears slipping out of her green eyes. She felt her sorrow turn to fury. "Our mission is to destroy you, not be captured by you," Jackie started. "And I am concerned about Sam, considering he is in the UNDERWORLD, put there by YOU!" she shouted. As she screamed the last word, her locket shattered, releasing a blinding light. Her silhouette was barely visible, because of the light. Her form flickered, then faded away. Athena was left alone, unknown of the whereabouts of Jackie.

Sam

The burns and scrapes covering Sam's hands were screaming in pain as he dipped them into the toxic chemical solution he was using to polish Hades's throne. He cursed as the liquid seeped through his cut fingers. Luckily Hades was gone, or he would've been beaten again.

"Ow! What the-" Jackie started. She'd been forced down the fireplace, which was really narrow. She looked up and saw Sam.

"Jackie!" Sam exclaimed. He rushed over to her. "How did you…wait a minute, your locket…"

"My locket…?" Jackie said, fingering the split heart, dangling from the silver chain.

"It only releases its power when it feels the owner truly needs it," Sam explained. "Anyway, you need to go find Oliver. There's no way I can sneak outta here. But save checking Poseidon's palace until tomorrow."

"Why not Poseidon's?" Jackie asked as she remembered her dream about Oliver.

"Hades will strike there next. He, too, wants the power of the gods. Basically, he's doing what we're doing."

"You have to stop him! Oliver will be there! He could get hurt!"

"Wait…" Sam pondered the request.

Jackie persisted. "Something could happen to him!"

Sam jumped up. "I've got it! We go along with everything, and go get Oliver. I'll go along with Hades, and we can rescue Oliver there."

"Brilliant! He'll be with Hephaestus, bringing Poseidon new tridents."

"Great! But, Uh, where will you go, Jackie?"

"I'll stay here, I'm fine!"

"When you're here, you're not!" Sam showed Jackie his burns. "One wrong move, and in your case, being caught, Hades will reduce you to a pile of ash."

From the other side of the lengthy corridor, the two heard Hades call out, "Sam! Hurry up! Ambushing Poseidon was a stroke of brilliance on my part," Hades commented. Jackie jumped back into the fireplace before Hades turned towards them and motioned for Sam to follow.

"I'll try to find Oliver," he whispered.

Oliver

Oliver heard Poseidon talking to Hephaestus, who was reasoning to him.

"But Poseidon, these are of the finest quality!" Hephaestus begged.

"Silence! These tridents are of poor quality, and I simply cannot accept them. Goodbye, Hephaestus."

"Hephaestus trudged back to where Oliver was patiently waiting. "How'd it go?" Oliver asked, even though he'd heard everything.

"Awful, son. Tha' ol' Poseidon won't take 'em from me. He says tha' these here beauties ain't worth nothin'."

"Oh, come on, they're not that bad…"

"Son, I think this here ol' Hephaestus is past his expiration date," Hephaestus said. "An' mark me words, I've heard all 'bout tha' quest of yers, an' I think it's time for me to give in ter you." Hephaestus removed a small vial from his pocket and uncorked it. "When the last o' me goes in, you gotta cork it fast," he said, handing Oliver the jeweled stopper.

"Hephaestus, I-" Oliver began. He was too late. Hephaestus's body seemed to turn into a glowing mist, which filled the bottle to the rim. Oliver quickly corked it as Hephaestus had instructed.

Suddenly, the roof of Poseidon's half-submerged palace collapsed. Hades and Sam (Sam! Oliver thought) flew in over the rubble. Hades attacked Poseidon, who obviously fought him back. Meanwhile, Sam decided that this would be the perfect time to escape.

Sam ran over to Oliver, and gripped his wrist tightly. "Get us to Hephaestus now!" Sam ordered. They transported themselves (Oliver still had his watch) to Hephaestus's place, where Sam and Oliver swapped stories.

"Oh no.." Sam said as he realized the predicament he was in.

"What?"

"Jackie."

**Ashiko:**** Way to stop it at the best part!**

**Bribio:**** It just seemed like a good place to stop. Besides, I really needed to update it. **

**Ashiko: ****Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bribio: ****Hey everybody! I'm here for chapter four! **

**Ashiko:**** No offense, but that's obvious.**

**Bribio: ****Whatever. Do the disclaimer.**

**Ashiko: ****Bribio doesn't own anything, but I own me! And she owns her! And-**

**Bribio: ****ASHIKO! Proper disclaimer, please.**

**Ashiko:**** Bribio doesn't own Greek mythology or any other licensed stuff in her story.**

**Bribio: ****That's better. Also, I might throw in some POV's that aren't from the three main characters. F.Y.I. **

"Sam, what do you mean? Where's Jackie?"

"With Hades…"

"How could you let it happen? She was supposed to be with Athena," Oliver said.

"She thought that we were coming back there, once I rescued you."

"Sam-I was fine," Oliver insisted. "You two could've just asked Hephaestus to let me go. All he needed me for was to help him finish the tridents on time."

"Too late! We need to get her NOW!" Sam yelled. Oliver pressed his watch-gadget's hidden button, revealing a panel. It showed all three of their names, allowing each other to teleport to one another. Oliver firmly grasped Sam's hand, and pressed the button labeled "Jackie".

Hades

"Poseidon, your days are over!" Hades yelled.

"Don't be so sure, Hades!" Poseidon said, smirking. He reached for his…trident? That's right-he had not accepted Hephaestus's offer! His grin vanished as he narrowly dodged a wave of flame, erupting from Hades's crooked fingers.

Hades cackled at his opponent's misfortune. "Oh, what's wrong, Poseidon? Be a god and get out here and fight!" Hades thought to himself, _Ha! If Poseidon makes one wrong move, I'll reduce his spirit to a fine dust! Basically, I'm the god of death, so I can collect his spirit without having him reform! I'll have conquered a major god _(if you don't know, the three major Greek gods are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades) _single-handedly! Then, of course, I'll have to destroy those pesky little children. _

"Please, Hades, I beg your mercy! Surely we can work this out!" Poseidon pleaded.  
>"Never! Surrender now!"<p>

"I will never!" Poseidon shouted. "You are…" Poseidon's eyes glazed over. He fainted, and turned into mist, just like Hephaestus had. Hades grasped a vial, uncorked it, and let Poseidon's powers fill the bottle. He corked the bottle again, and left to return to his own palace within the depths of the underworld.

Jackie

Jackie paced back and forth another time, wondering where the guys were. She'd been waiting and waiting, but still they had not returned. Suddenly, a booming voice was heard from the other side of the wall.

_Hades! _Jackie thought. "No!" she yelled. "Oh no.. I didn't just yell that out, did I?" she said, her voice higher pitched. A man wearing thick, dark robes stepped into the room.

_That couldn't be the girl, Jackie, was it? Could she be here? _The thought put a smile on Hades's face. "Ow!" he cried out. Something had sliced through his garments, piercing the skin underneath. He whipped his head around and found Jackie slicing through his robes. He quickly spoke the words to a curse that would banish her to the river Styx (a river running through the underworld, haunted with the souls of the victims of death).

"Got it!" Jackie cried out as she triumphantly held the bottle containing the power of Poseidon. Hades quickly tried to swipe it back, but the curse began, and she vanished.

"Nnnnooo!" Hades screamed as Jackie left with his treasure.

"Help!" Jackie cried as wind and magic whisked her away into the darkness. She immediately fell once she was above the waters of the river Styx. On her way down, she spotted a branch, which saved her life. Her exhausted fingers grasped the rough bark of the slender branch. She jolted to a stop. The lost souls called to her from the river, trying to lure her in.

_"We have not lived, nor walked the face of the glorious Earth for thousands of years!"_

_ "Give us your body!" _

_ "Let go, let go!"_

_ "Part with your body as we have done!"_

_ "Let us live again!"_

Jackie tried to ignore the voices, but their soothing voices… the sounds were smooth and comforting…

Jackie couldn't take it anymore. She flung herself from the branch, down towards the river. Suddenly, everything went into slow-motion, except for her fearful thoughts. She had not realized what she'd done until her hands had let go. "_No! They tricked me!" _Jackie saw the power-hungry faces of the deceased looking up at her, extending their hands in hope to be the first to catch her, and win her soul. _I can't die! No! Wait… the vial! _ Jackie uncorked the small bottle and let its contents float out. They began to take shape. _No! They won't form fast enough! _She tightly closed her eyes and waited for her soul to abandon her body.

**Ashiko: ****Well? YOU DID NOT JUST STOP HERE, BRIBIO! **

**Bribio: *****grinning* Yes, I did. **

**Ashiko: ****You are evil. Anyway, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bribio-Yo. Here's chapter five. **

**Ashiko-She doesn't own licens****ed stuff or Greek Mythology. Now on with the story. Wait, does Jackie die?**

**Bribio-I haven't gotten to that yet! **

**Ashiko-Right. I knew that. **

Jackie

Jackie fell faster and faster towards the river. _"I won't make it!"_ were her last thoughts as she prepared for death. All of a sudden, everything stopped. Suddenly, she was zooming skyward and busting through everything without a single scrape. She also realized something. _"I can't breathe!" _

She was thrown into the air once she was above ground level. Once she landed, Jackie gasped both in shock, and her need for air. Her vision was a bit fuzzy, and she couldn't think properly due to the sudden lack of oxygen. Not only that, but her ankle bone was shattered from the fall fron thirty feet in the air. She saw a misty figure hovering near her, holding a glass bottle. That was all she remembered before she lost consciousness.

"Ugg…" Jackie moaned. "Seasick…wait…SEAsick?" She jolted up. She was floating on a large raft, in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. "Help!" she cried out. Several times she called, but no one answered.

A mass of water was spiraling up towards her. Jackie shivered as the water sprayed over her. Slowly but surely the water was taking shape. Finally, you could make out the silhouette of a man.

"Jackie," the man smiled. "It's me!"

"I don't know you!" Jackie said, tightly shutting her eyes and holding her hands over her ears.

"Sure you do!" he insisted. "Poseidon is my name," he said, smirking. "Thank you for freeing me. In return, I saved your life from being consumed by the river."

"You better get back in that bottle right now!" Jackie yelled, trying to look angry. Inside, she was frightened.

Poseidon laughed. "Willingly!" he exclaimed.

"I don't understand," Jackie curiously said.

"Oh, the rest of the gods on Olympus already know of my defeat," he explained. "I couldn't possibly live with the shame of knowing that I lost to Hades. Plus everyone else would know, too."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Fine then. Get back into your bottle," she commanded.

"Geez, I'm a god, not a genie!" Poseidon yelled. He still stayed true to his word, though, and turned into mist. His body shrunk into the crystal vial.

Jackie quickly grabbed the bottle before it could sink to the depths of the ocean. "We have Poseidon… I wonder if the others have had any luck?" she asked herself.

Sam and Oliver

As the button was pressed, Sam and Oliver's bodies shrunk and were compressed into a sphere. They went flying away.

"Sam!" Oliver cried out. "Are we over the ocean?" he screamed.

"I think so!" he yelled back.

"HELP!" Oliver yelled.

"WHAT NOW?" Sam screeched over the roaring wind.

"We're going down!"

The spheres grew, and they became normal again. They tumbled down to the ocean and hit… wood?

"OW!" Sam yelled. "OFF!"

Oliver looked down. He had landed over Sam's ankle. It was twisted and discolored. He quickly scrambled off.

"I can help," a girl's voice said.

"JACKIE!" they yelled. They crawled (since the raft was small) and hugged her.

"I never should have left you with Hades," Sam cried.

"Yes, you should have," she insisted. She held up the vial that contained the essence of Poseidon.

"Is that… Poseidon?" Oliver asked. "Jackie, you're a miracle worker!"

"Yes, I am," she said, grinning. "Now Sam… your ankle?"

Sam rolled up his jean leg up to his knee. He looked in the other direction, but asked, "How bad is it?"

"Erm… kinda bad," Jackie admitted. "Hey Oliver… has your leg healed?" He nodded, and handed Jackie the strip that had covered his previously wounded leg. Jackie soaked it in the ocean water, and bandaged the ankle.

"Jackie… I don't think that's sanitary…" Sam gagged.

"You don't have an _open _wound. This is just so the rest of us don't have to look at it." Jackie slid over to the rough edge of the raft and yanked off two long pieces.

"Eh… what are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"Attempting some sort of support for his foot," she nonchalantly answered. She yanked out her hair ribbons to use as ropes. One piece of wood was tied to the bottom of his foot, and the other along the back of his leg. Although it only went halfway to his knee, it was better than nothing.

"Thanks," Sam said. He tried to standup, but winced from the pain and plopped back down.

"I'm bored," Oliver said. He stared out over the horizon to wait until they washed up on an island or something.

"Let's discuss what we're going to do in the morning. I'm exhausted," Sam said, and the others all agreed.

**Ashiko- ****So she didn't die?**

**Bribio-I'll work on Ashiko. Please review in the meantime! **


End file.
